L'âme damnée de Torchwood
by Magdaline
Summary: Confession d'une âme damnée


Titre : L'âme damnée de Torchwood

Auteur : Clélia

Pairing : K+ pour vous faire plaisir

Disclaimer : Je ne touche rien pour ça et c'est bien dommage.

Note de l'auteur : C'est assez spécial comme fic mais ça me tournait en tête alors je vous la livre comme ça. Dès fois que ça vous plairait. J'ai un peu l'impression de me trouver dans une période cimetière mais il faut bien se trouver dans une période quelque chose. Alors aujourd'hui ce sera cimetière.

Bonne lecture

****************************************

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 365ème.

C'est un joli chiffre 365.

C'est le nombre de jours dans l'année.

Le nombre de marche pour monter en haut de la cathédrale de Bourges.

Le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé d'avouer à ma mère mon métier

Et aujourd'hui, c'est le nombre de mes pensionnaires.

Enfin, pas tout à fait mais je vous expliquerais ça plus tard.

Qui je suis ?

Je suis l'âme damnée de Torchwood.

*************************************

Dans la rue, on ne me reconnait pas, on ne se retourne pas sur moi. Je suis pourtant une belle femme mais mon métier et mes pensionnaires me laissent, sur la peau, une trace indélébile.

Je suis arrivée ici il y a 4 ans. Je n'avais rien et je cherchais désespérément un emploi. Celui-ci est arrivé à point nommé même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré. Je me voyais à une caisse dans un supermarché ou vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Même planton dans un musée aurait été acceptable mais ça… je ne m'y étais pas préparée.

Un jour, un homme est venu alors que je sortais d'un entretien d'embauche plus que désastreux. Il m'a demandé si j'aimais jardiner. Cette activité ne me déplaisant pas plus qu'une autre, je lui ai répondu affirmativement, n'ayant rien à perdre. Il m'a alors emmené avec lui et m'a montré mon nouveau lieu de travail.

Effectivement, le travail de jardin ne manquait pas. Cet endroit avait d'ailleurs besoin d'un grand coup de tondeuse et de quelques coups de bêche. Mais ce qui me fit hésiter en premier lieu, ce fut les monuments qui jonchaient le terrain.

Des dizaines de tombes, je dis bien, de tombes, se débattaient dans cet océan de verdure afin d'exister. Certaines d'entre elles n'avaient déjà plus le droit de citer. Les mauvaises herbes et la mousse les ayant engloutis.

J'avais 22 ans, j'étais blonde comme les blés, souriante et avenante et je devenais gardienne de cimetière.

*************************************

Les débuts ont été délicats. Je ne savais par où commencer. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à arpenter les allées, à apprendre les noms, à connaitre les histoires douloureuses à travers les paroles captées dans le vent.

Puis, je dû me mettre au travail. Un grand coup de faux pour égaliser les herbes folles, voyez l'ironie de la chose. Puis la tondeuse, tellement vieille qu'elle arrachait le sol autant qu'elle coupait l'herbe. Une fois la visibilité rétablie, je me suis occupée des monuments. Grattant, frottant, insistant sur les tâches difficiles afin de redonner à ces pierres leur couleur et leur brillant d'origine.

J'en ai passé des heures à genoux, au point qu'il m'arrivait de me mettre à parler à mes pensionnaires. Je leur posais des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, et je répondais à leur place, faisant la conversation seule. Qui m'aurait répondu de toute manière ?

Ce n'est que 10 jours après mon arrivée, alors que je m'acharnais sur la tombe d'une certaine Polly qui décidément devait aimer la mousse, que je vis mon employeur s'approcher à pas lents.

Je me redressais, le laissant venir à moi et je lui tendis la main pour le saluer.

-Votre travail vous plait-il ? me demanda-t-il sans autre forme de politesse.

Je hochais la tête.

-Beaucoup Monsieur, mais j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher à mon entretien d'embauche alors qu'un jardinier professionnel aurait très bien fait l'affaire.

L'homme esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Je dois vous avouez Mademoiselle que j'ai enquêté sur vous quand vous êtes arrivée à Cardiff.

-Comment ça enquêté ? m'étranglais-je. Vous avez fouillé dans ma vie.

-Je dois admettre que oui et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez une personne de confiance à qui je pouvais confier la tâche qui est la vôtre.

-Attendez ! Vous me confier l'entretien d'un cimetière simplement sur mon passé et mes beaux yeux ?

-Vous ne vous occupez pas de n'importe quel cimetière Mademoiselle, sourit-il. Vous êtes ici au cimetière Torchwood et Unit. Ici, ne sont enterrés que des héros.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre.

Il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ma confusion.

-Ce cimetière est top secret, comme toutes les personnes qui se trouvent enterrées là. Seules les familles proches peuvent entrer ici. Aucune excavation n'est possible. Les personnes enterrées ici le sont pour toujours. Concessions à perpétuités pour tous.

-C'est pour cela qu'il y a des gardes à l'entrée ? Et un enterrement tous les deux jours approximativement ?

L'homme secoua la tête tristement.

-Nous faisons un métier dangereux, les pertes sont énormes. Nous ne voulons pas d'excavation sauvage, c'est pourquoi les gardes sont là. Mais nous tenons à ce que ce lieu soit convenablement entretenu.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours.

-Et vous semblez très bien vous en sortir.

Je rougis bêtement à son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué vous savez, vous pourriez le faire vous-même !

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Non, trop de souvenirs douloureux.

-Vous êtes pourtant là ! remarquais-je

-Oui, je suis là, je viens vous donner vos ordres pour l'année. Vous ne me reverrez plu après cela.

-Bien, répondis-je sans poser plus de questions.

L'homme paraissait au-delà de la tristesse. Comme si les larmes n'arrivaient plus à le soulager. Il regardait au loin, ne se fixait sur rien et surtout pas sur le marbre qui nous faisait face.

-Vous fleurirez les tombes tous les jours, pas de fleurs en plastiques, de vraies fleurs. Vous vous occuperez de l'entretien des allées et des monuments. Aux enterrements, je veux que vous vous teniez à l'écart. Vous tiendrez le registre mortuaire et m'avertirez en cas de problèmes.

-Comment ?

Il pointa la petite maison qui bordait le cimetière.

-Vous habiterez cette maison. Elle appartient à Torchwood, vous y vivrez le temps que vous passerez à vous occuper de ce lieu. Le téléphone possède les numéros utiles en mémoire. Si vous partez pour quelques jours, je veux en être averti.

Je hochais la tête.

-J'ai compris. Autre chose ?

Un maigre sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-Non, vous vous débrouillez très bien apparemment. Si des instruments ont besoin d'être changés, si vous avez besoin d'argent pour les fleurs et tout le reste, vous utiliserez cette carte.

Il sortit de sa poche une carte bancaire verte.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier des montants. Nous payerons ce qu'il fau pour que cette endroit redevienne ce qu'il a été.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Vous avez des questions ?

Je cherchais un instant une question à lui poser mais aucunes ne me vint.

-Non, je crois que je n'ai pas de questions.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bonne année Mademoiselle.

Et il s'en alla. Durant toute la conversation, il ne l'avait pas regardé. Mon nom ne l'intéressait pas et ne s'était pas présenté. Je travaillais pour un inconnu.

Haussant les épaules, je me mis à faire la liste des choses à acheter pour garantir l'entretien de mon lieu de travail. De toute façon, je travaillais avec des morts, alors je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

*****************************************************

Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi. Je ne voyais mon patron qu'une fois par an, lorsqu'il venait faire sa tournée d'inspection. J'étais toujours nerveuse ces jours-là mais très vite, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela.

Les années passant, mes pensionnaires se firent plus nombreux et je remarquais que les inscriptions sur les tombes révélaient leur appartenance aux unités secrètes de Grande-Bretagne.

Les membres de Torchwood se voyaient attribuer le T de leur unité et les agents d'Unit, le symbole de leur société. Seuls quelques-uns avaient le droit à ce qui semblait le symbole le plus important, le plus fort : les deux mains enlacées.

J'ignorais encore ce que cela signifiait mais au fil des années, je m'étais faite discrète voir invisible et il m'arrivait de surprendre des conversations.

C'est ainsi que je fis lentement connaissance avec le Docteur. Et a fortiori, avec ses compagnons, enterrés là. Tous n'y étaient pas. De certains, il ne restait rien à enterrer. Mais la tombe était là, marquant l'emplacement d'un souvenir, la mémoire d'un disparu.

********************************

Aujourd'hui, nous enterrons mon 365ème pensionnaire. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans un lieu qui renferme en son sein autant de morts qu'il y a de jours dans l'année. L'enterrement se passe au loin, je m'occupe des jardinières de Toshiko Sato. Une très belle femme si j'en crois la photo. Un membre de Torchwood si j'en juge par le symbole. Une amie, si j'en juge par le nombre de bouquets déposés là.

Aujourd'hui, mon patron ne sait toujours pas mon nom, mais il m'a trouvé un titre.

J'ai 26 ans, je suis toujours blonde comme les blés, souriante et avenante mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais l'âme damnée de Torchwood. Celle qui veille sur toutes celles qui repose ici.

***************************************

Alors pour tout vous dire, l'homme devait être Jack mais je me sis dis que ne pas savoir n'était pas dérangeant.

Je sais, vous allez me dire que les corps des agents de Torchwood sont gardés dans la crypte mais j'avais besoin de les déplacer pour la lisibilité de la fic.

Verdict ?


End file.
